The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a combination of a bidirectional energy conversion brushless electric rotating device that converts electrical energy to mechanical energy in start mode and mechanical energy to electrical energy in generate mode. In particular, the subject matter relates to an aircraft starting and generating system, that includes a three electric machine set, a Starter/Generator (S/G), and an IGBT based and digitally controlled device, referred to herein as an Inverter/Converter/Controller (ICC).
There currently exist starter generator systems for aircraft, which are used to both start an aircraft engine, and to utilize the aircraft engine after it has started in a generate mode, to thereby provide electrical energy to power systems on the aircraft. High voltage direct current (DC) power can be derived from an aircraft turbine engine driven generator and converter (EGC). Alternating current (AC) power can be derived from an AC generator driven by an aircraft turbine engine, or from conversion of DC power into AC power. It is known to use a wide band gap device to achieve efficiencies in a high voltage DC system of an aircraft turbine engine driven generator and converter (EGC) or in DC link voltage generation from an AC generator driven by an aircraft turbine engine. Likewise, it is known to use a wide band gap device to achieve efficiencies in an AC system of an aircraft turbine engine driven generator and converter (EGC) or in AC link voltage from a DC generator driven by an aircraft turbine engine. Low switching losses, low conduction losses, and high temperature capability are at least three advantages of a wide band gap device.
It is desirable to control a wide band gap device in a power generation system of an aircraft in order to consistently achieve the efficiencies.